highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtlepaw
Wip ❝ I wish I could save lives like you! But I’m just a kit.. ❞ — Turtlekit to Minnowripple. Turtlekit is a slate colored shecat with sleek fur and brown blotched tabby stripes spanning her entire frame, with gorgeous turquoise-like green eyes. Her stripes and coloration resembles that of a blue and brown turtle, which is how she got her name. She currently resides in RiverClan as a kit, and is currently cared for by Cottongrass. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(Mother) x Russian Blue(Father) Description: Turtlekit is a slate shecat, with her blue tone being inherited from her father, while she has brown blotted tabby stripes, which is inherited from her mother. Turtlekit has very short and stubby legs (which comes from her grandfather on her father’s side), and has a very sleek frame, with somewhat webbed paws due to the conditions in which she lives. She has the appearance of being well fed, however she is very skinny. Her brown tabby markings span across her entire frame in a turtle-like manner, which is where she gained her name from. These brown tabby markings span her entire pelt. Her undercoat is more of a silvery blue, resembling that of a silver when directly in moonlight. However, it has a very blue hue to it. Turtlekit’s stripes are neither to large nor too skinny. Outside of her stripes, Turtlekit has no other markings of brown, except for that of her tail and two of her paws, as the tip of Turtlekit’s tail and part of those paws share the same brown color. Alongside her coat, Turtlekit eyes are that of a turquoise green. She has her mother’s nose, paw pad, and tongue colorations, those being that of a pink. Turtlekit weighs 1.4 pounds and is 2 inches tall from shoulder length. She has no scars or accessories. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Turtlekit has a very sweet voice, neither being too high pitched nor low pitched, however it leans more on the high pitched side of the spectrum. Her voice is very innocent and kitlike, often having the tones of her optimism. Scent: Turtlekit smells of that of the river, salt water, and turtles, which is where she gets her name (other than her turtle like stripes). Her scent is not that faint nor strong, and has a very sweet scent to it, as though she smells like sugar was poured on her. She doesn’t smell as fishy as RiverClan cats are depicted to smell like. Gait: Turtlekit usually walks in a very clumbsy and awkward manner due to her munchkin genes. However, despite this she walks with optimism and with great boldness. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Claustrophobia **Turtlekit hates small spaces. Being a very adventurous and free cat, she doesn’t like being in the same place for long. However, when she’s in a wall off space (like a cage or a room), she feels trapped, as though she can’t breath. She also hates the thought of suffocation. *Acrophobia **Turtlekit also has a great fear of heights. She hates to climb or look down on tall spaces, and then thought of even being 5 feet off the air scares her. This makes her a terrible tree climber. 'History' 'Before Birth' Clan N/A Cats Involved: Loachfin, Toby, (insert medicine cat here), Coralreef, Nectarstar *Backstory It all started with Loachfin. Now, when she became the 10 age Moon mark, she was very interested and in heat. She was constantly asking her mentor and her mother, Coralreef, about heat and proactive activities. Now, when it came time after Loachfin had been a warrior for a few moons, she wanted kits out of a fling. However, none of the cats in RiverClan interested her, and she was too anxious about going out and asking other clans about her situation. However, on a night during the heat season, she wondered out in the territory to find her soon to be mate, Toby. *Toby and Loachfin’s First Interaction Many moons later, and Loachfin was getting older. Now 36 moons, Loachfin desired heat terribly, and yet she could not find an elegable partner. None of the toms fit her taste, and she didn’t want half blooded kits. The death of her mother, Coralreef, also kept her too grief stricken to try to interact with a tom. At this point, she’d given up. After a few weeks of being completely grief stricken, she decided to return to her duties. However, on her first solo patrol back, she met a very interesting tomcat. At first, she threatened him, of course, but soon the two started to relax and talk. The two then proceeded to head outside of RiverClan territory, where they bonded. Over the next few passing moons, they grew a very strong bond. Loachfin had not been looking for a mate, however, he soon realized that Toby was the one. However she did not realize that having kits was not Toby’s desire. *Toby Finds Out After a few moons, Loachfin soon realized she was pregnant. Her belly was getting more swollen, (wip) 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Birth Loachfin’s litter was long and painful. She had no mate, and the only family member she had left was the kits she would be giving birth to. (Wip) 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Wants to speak more with | ⦁⦁ = Misses |⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns (Deceased) ---- |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Role Model/⦁⦁⦁⦁/150% ::"Oh, Nectarstar! She’s such a smart, bold, courageous, and beautiful cat! I wish I could be like her..." :Turtlekit purrs and blushes after she’s done speaking, and her face lights up like a lightbulb. :Loachfin/NPC/Mother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Turtlekit was originally going to be named Tortoisekit *Turtlekit is a munchkin cat *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:RiverClan